Coffee with a Hint of Winchester
by MereStories
Summary: She woke up this morning to meet up with her kid brother, Sammy, at a coffee shop after he landed in New York. But while waiting for him, she mistakes a passing stranger for her brother who coincidentally shares the exact same first name. After tackling him and screaming in his ear, she at least owes him and his friend a cup of coffee.


A/N: Well, hello there, lovelies! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING MY OTHER STORY! I just had an incredible bout of writer's block with it, but I am fairly certain I will get right back to it soon enough. But until then, enjoy this little thing I wrote as I try and worm myself back into the process of creativity.

Disclaimer to state that I do not own any of the beautifully flawed characters from Supernatural in this story: right above this line. The OC is mine because we share the exact same name. Other than her and my own account, I own practically nothing on this website.

PLEASE leave a comment stating your opinion of my writing! I absolutely adore the nice ones, but also give me some criticism! I'm not a perfect writer, but I strive to be, and all of the nitpicking that you all are capable of doing would help me tremendously! So - yeah. Enjoy :)

* * *

Puffs of white smoke escaped my mouth as I tore down the crowded sidewalk. It was a cold, cold morning in New York – which really wasn't all too surprising anymore – and the multiple layers of thick clothing I had randomly strewn on minutes beforehand did nothing to muffle the crisp air.

I glanced down briefly at my phone and read the time: six o'clock precisely. He had to be here by now. I squeezed past an arguing couple who took up way too much space on the already very narrow walkway and muttered an, "Excuse me," which they promptly ignored. _Rude_.

I slowed myself to a halt in front of The Sweet Leaf, a local coffee shop that I had told my brother to head to as soon as he landed in New York. My head swiveled left to right, and in the back of my mind, I was surprised at how I didn't get whiplash. _This is silly. I don't even know what he's wearing and there's a sea of people walking around_.

It's been approximately one and a half years since I've actually seen my little brother in person. There weren't necessarily any dramatic family issues that led to it exactly, it just sort of happened over time. College happened for me and I moved to New York, and Sammy stayed in Utah, where he finished his last few years of high school and was now pursuing his passion for video game design.

It's not like we didn't talk – because we definitely did, if our phone bills had anything to say about it. It was just the simple fact that we had two very different schedules and were hardly ever free for a long period of time at the same time as each other. But now, apparently, fate has decided to give us a break.

I shoved my hands into my large jacket pockets, which didn't provide any source of heat whatsoever and looked around at all of the faces that surrounded me. The hustle and bustle that was New York may take some time to adjust to for some people, but for me, it was as easy as flicking on a light switch. Sammy liked to comment on how I was just impatient enough about everything that being injected into a constant stream of movement and motion was just where I belonged. He was actually dead-on and that doesn't happen often.

I sighed. _Where is that damn kid? I'm going to freeze to death, waiting out here_. My hand just about went for my phone in my back pocket to text him when I caught sight of a familiar, tall, brown mop of hair crossing the street. It just had to be him. I mean, who else would it be? So, with all the excitement of seeing him again, and my ever-so-present impulsiveness, I leaped from my leaning position against the coffee shop's wall and dashed over to him.

I barely caught up to him at the end of the crosswalk, considering I had to push past several other people who were crossing as well, and I had the passing thought of how stupid my kid brother was to get lost and make a wrong turn. It should've been obvious from the start, but, of course, I had to go big or go home, as per freaking usual. So, obviously, I had to jump up and wrap my arms around his neck and scream, "Hey, Sammy!" right into his ear.

He startled and let out a not-so-masculine noise and looked right into my face with his not-so-familiar face. _Oh, shit_.

I could feel my eyes widen and I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out, so I just closed it again, gaping like a dumbass fish. People didn't even seem to notice; they just parted around us and rejoined at our front. All except for the guy standing beside us that I quickly assumed was not-my-kid-brother's friend, who looked like he didn't know whether to laugh, get mad, or remain shocked.

"Do I know you?" The guy I currently had in a chokehold exclaimed. I quickly noticed that he had his hands wrapped around mine to prevent me from falling off of his back and I wanted to crawl into a hole and die slowly. He was being nice even after I practically assaulted him in public.

I bit my lip and slowly shook my head. "Um, no. And guessing by this predicament we find ourselves in, I don't really think you're the Sammy I'm looking for."

He gave me a strange look and slowly released his grip on my hands, which allowed me to slide down his back and onto the sidewalk's pavement. "Yeah, I mean, he is _a_ Sammy, but definitely not the one you're looking for," the Friend commented with an amused smirk on his face.

"Oh, God," I said tightly, looking up at not-my-kid-brother. "I am so, so sorry. I thought you were my little brother, and clearly you're not, but you both look so alike from behind, and I mean, obviously it was dumb of me to just climb on your back and scream in your ear when you're a _complete, goddamn stranger_ , and-"

"Hey," he said calmly. He held out a reassuring hand in an effort to shut me up in a more polite fashion. "It's fine. You made a mistake."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes at myself. "Yeah, the most dumbass mistake I've ever made in my entire life. What idiot just runs up to a stranger and tackles them, thinking that said stranger was their brother?"

The Friend spoke up from behind not-my-kid-brother. "Well, obviously you." I shot him the best glare I had in my system and he held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, how about 'hot idiot'?"

I raised an entertained eyebrow. Cute. He winked back. "Alright, anyways-," I turned back to not-my-kid-brother. "-I could at least buy you guys some coffee or something. Anything to make up for my idiocy."

The Sam fellow hesitated for a moment, but I guess he could see the desperation in my eyes, so he cracked a smile. "Well, I can't pass up free coffee."

"Me, too, I'm all for it," the Friend added with a cheeky grin.

"Brilliant," I beamed up at the both of them. I held up a hand. "My name's Summer."

Not-my-kid-brother took my hand with a dorky grin. "I'm Sam, which you kind of already knew. And this is my brother, Dean."

Brothers, huh? This ought to be interesting.


End file.
